Medien
Hier befindet sich ausschliesslich Bild- und Tonmaterial in Form von Videos, Audios, TV-Beiträgen und Bilderserien. News / Magazine Wissenschaft 2013 *'youtube.com' 16.01.2013: Plagiate finden ictschule 2011 *'wdr.de '''16.06.2011: ''Doktor Arbeitsamt: Wie wissenschaftliche Mitarbeiter in die Illegalität gezwungen werden (Monitor) *'zdf.de '''31.05.2011.Faule Doktortitel - Frontal 21 Mediathek'' *'youtube.com' 04.05.2011: Die Doktorarbeit der anderen - Ghostwriter verfassen akademische Schriften (nanomaniac) *'youtube.de '''18.04.2011: ''Geheimnis und Verrat - NACHTCAFE - SWR FERNSEHEN (ARD YouTube Channel) *'youtube.com' 04.04.2011:'' ttt: gekaufte Wahrheit'' (smallsnippets) *'youtube.com' 17.02.2011: Geschäfte mit Doktortiteln - Ghostwriting für den Status - magna cum money (MediascannerReloaded) *'prosieben.de' 16.02.2011: Akademische Plagiate (Galileo) 2009 *'youtube.com '''30.08.2009: ''Promotion: Betrug bei Doktortiteln (sunnydyl) *'daserste.ndr.de' 27.08.2009: Falsche Doktortitel: Handel mit der Eitelkeit (Video Panorama) *'youtube.com' 22.08.2009: Akademische Tagelöhner WISO (Schnitzel39) 2008 *'youtube.com' 07.04.2008: Report aus Mainz - Hölle Hochschule ''(viki12345666) 2007 *'youtube.com 17.06.2007:'' Report München: Denkverbote für Klimaforscher'' (TobiFromBavaria) Pharmaindustrie 2011 *'''youtube.de 03.08.2011: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R-HQEZEtvHI&feature=player_embedded Wie die Pharmaindustrie, mit Krebs, Geld verdient...] (BleibGesundORG) *'youtube.de' 24.07.2011: Lobbyismus in Deutschland - Wie die Pharma Industrie die Ärzte korrumpiert.flv (satirekanal) *'youtube.de' 23.01.2011: Frontal 21: Das Pharma Kartell 1 von 3 (BleibGesundORG) *'youtube.de' 23.01.2011: Frontal 21: Das Pharma Kartell 2 von 3 (BleibGesundORG) *'youtube.de' 23.01.2011: Frontal 21: Das Pharma Kartell 3 von 3 (BleibGesundORG) *'youtube.de '''07.01.2011: ''Nano: Studienbetrug in der Pharmaindustrie (DooYooToob) 2010 *'youtube.de' 18.09.2010: Sieg der Pharma-Lobby, der Fall des Peter Sawicki.m4v (Marspuppsi) *'youtube.de' 01.07.2010: Pharmaindustrie verschweigt massive Nebenwirkungen (TheRealStories) *'youtube.de' 25.05.2010: Manipulierte Studien - Patienten als Versuchskaninchen (UnterUlmensWahrheit) *'youtube.de' 25.02.2010: Verharmloste Gefahren: Krebs durch Hormonbehandlung (TheRealStories) 2009 *'youtube.de '''12.06.2009: ''Pharmahersteller halten gezielt Studien unter Verschluss (TheRealStories) 2008 *'youtube.de' 22.11.2008: ZDF - HorstSeehofer über Lobbyismus (horrormovieringtone) *'youtube.de' 27.06.2008: Nebenwirkung: Tod (proDeutschland) Tamiflu 2012 *'youtube.com' 19.01.2012: Tamiflu weniger wirksam als gedacht? (ARDMittagsmagazin) 2011 *'youtube.com' 22.04.2011: Gefährliche Grippemittel - Pharmaindustrie verdient Milliarden (elpaullos) 2010 *'youtube.com' 28.06.2010: Milliardengrab Schweinegrippe: Wer steuerte die WHO? (TheRealStories) *'youtube.com' 24.01.2010: Schweinegrippe WHO Korruption (sunnydyll) 2009 *'youtube.'com 02.11.2009: PlusMinus - So geht Lobby - Das Geschäft mit der Schweinegrippe (truthSection) *'youtube.com '''09.09.2009: ''PlusMinus - Tamiflu (truthSection) *'youtube.com' 06.08.2009: Schweinegrippe und Tamiflu (infokriegerBerlin) Exkurs: Die Schweinegrippe-Pandemie 2009 2010 *'youtube.com' 14.04.2010: WHO, Schweinegrippe und die Pharma-Lobby (waswarwahr) *'youtube.com '''20.01.2010: ''Frontal 21 - Schweinegrippe Teil 2 (KED1KZB) 2009 *'youtube.com' 10.11.2009: Frontal 21 Schweinegrippe (KED1KZB) Die Züchtung aggressiver Grippeviren 2012 *'youtube.com' 18.02.2012: Forschungen an Vogelgrippe-Virus (juliamila1) 2011 *'youtube.com '''22.12.2011: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cb-iEOqkRvc&feature=player_embedded ''Scientists create KILLER H5N1 which could be used as a weapon to kill MILLIONS !''] (91177info) *'youtube.com''' 22.12.2011: Panikmache!? Tötlicher neuer Virus entwickelt! (Sonorousful) 2010 *'youtube.com' 25.04.2010: We Heard the Bells: The Influenza of 1918 (PublicResourceOrg) 2009 *'youtube.com' 26.09.2009: The Influenza Pandemic of 1918 (BillNyeRulz) Guttenberg 2011 *'youtube.com' 03.03.2011: Animierter Barcode des Projekts GuttenPlag (MoonofA) *'youtube.com' 01.03.2011:Guttenberg Rücktritt: die ganze Rede (Docdoo66) *'youtube.com' 23.2.2011:Dr. Karl Lauterbach (SPD) - Plagiatsvorwurf - Dissertation (Guttenberg) (jrabe93) *'youtube. de:Report München 21.02.2011 /// ARD - Dr. zu Guttenberg und die Plagiatsvorwürfe'' (fuerstenplatz) *'''youtube.de 18.02.2011: ZDF spezial - Der Fall zu Guttenberg ''(Fruehling62) Koch-Mehrin 2011 *'youtube.com 27.10.2011: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UZbi3V-cJGk&feature=related FDP-Problemfrau Silvana Koch-Mehrin - Auch Parteifreunde fordern ihren Rücktritt]'' (zursachebw) *'youtube.com '20.10.2011: Christian Lindner droht Silvana Koch-Mehrin - Schluß mit lustig?'' (TomKutlatschkowa) *'youtube.com '''12.05.2011: ''Plagiatsaffäre: Koch-Mehrin gibt auf (euronewsde) *'youtube.com '''11.05.2011: ''Nach Guttenberg nun Koch-Mehrin (zdf) Videos / Audios Wissenschaft 2012 *'''dradio.de 16.02.2012: Neue Seuchen (Volkart Wildermuth) *'dradio.de' 25.01.2012: Deutscher Virologe erwartet von tödlichem Vogelgrippevirus wichtige Erkenntnisse (Interview von Liane Billerbeck mit dem Virologen Hans-Dieter Klenk) *'dradio.de' 18.01.2012: Geschönte Daten (Interview mit Gerd Antes von Ralf Krauter) 2011 *'dradio.de' 22.12.2011: "Ich halte diese Entscheidung für falsch" "(Interview mit Hans-Dieter Klenk von Jochen Steiner) *'youtube.com' 30.11.2011: Don't Cheat Yourself: Academic Integrity - Markkula Center (appliedethicscenter) *dradio.de 28.11.2011: Biowaffe Vogelgrippe (Mareike Degen) *'youtube.com '''10.08.2011: ''What Is Academic Integrity? (NAUelearning) *'uni-bonn.tv' 27.07.2011: Philosophische Fakultät entzieht Georgios Chatzimarkakis den Doktorgrad (uni-bonn.TV) *'youtube.com '''27.07.2011: ''Doku pervers - Falsche Doktortitel Handel mit der Eitelkeit (katzenberger4422) *'ardmediathek.de' 15.07.2011: Gekaufte Wissenschaft? Wie Google Forschung finanziert (BR BAYERN2, Magazin am Freitag) *'youtube.com '''24.06.2011: ''Why Most Published Research Findings Are False (C0nc0rdance) *'youtube.com '''20.06.2011: ''Wer hat Zugriff auf wissenschaftliche Informationen? (openaccessnet) *'youtube.com' 20.06.2011: Welche Rechte haben Wissenschaftler/innen? (openaccessnet) *'youtube.com' 07.06.2011: Doktortitelglaube in Deutschland - German Dr. (MediascannerReloaded) *'dradio.de' 30.05.2011:'' Doktorfabrik Uni Würzburg'' (Sascha Hack, Audio on demand) *'youtube.com' 25.03.2011:'' Plagiarism'' (MSChristineWilson) *'youtube.com' 14.03.2011: Was ist Open Access? (openaccessnet) *'radiobremen.de' 03.03.2011: Geist oder Geld? Kritik an Stiftungsprofessuren (Achim Winkelmann) nordwest radio 2010 *'youtube.com' 18.12.2010: 3of3 - The Dark Secret of Hendrik Schon - Nanotechnology (zuke9996) *'youtube.com '''18.12.2010: ''2of3 - The Dark Secret of Hendrik Schon - Nanotechnology (zuke9996) *'youtube.com' 18.12.2010: 1of3 - The Dark Secret of Hendrik Schon - Nanotechnology (zuke9996) 2009 *'youtube.com' 23.10.2009: Science in Action: Open Access and PLoS ''(calacademy) *'youtube.com''' 08.07.2009: Die Wellenjäger - 01 - Einstein weiter denken '' (DFGScienceTV 2007 *'blip.tv 27.11.2007: Betrug in der Wissenschaft Interview mit Dr. Hubert Rehm (wisskomm wochenschau) Guttenberg 2011 *'''youtube.de 04.12.2011':' HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KARL-THEODOR ZU GUTTENBERG! (TheDavidcorner) *'youtube.de' 05.03.2011:[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VM1RjzzHjhI&feature=related Facebook-Demos": Guttenberg-Gegner verhöhnen Guttenberg-Fans] (sejfuddin) *'youtube.com' 28.02.2011:'' Dr. Merkel hat Post von Doktoranden'' (carnationberlin) *'youtube'.de 27.02.2011:Anti-Guttenberg-Demo, Berlin, 26.2.2011 (MichaelaHanf) *'youtube.de' 26.02.2011:Berlin: Demo von 26.2.2011 - Wir zeigen Guttenberg den Schuh! (MrSOmmerTv) *'youtube.de' 26.02.2011:Guttenberg Demo 26.02.2011 (moeterbin) *'youtube.de '''26.02.2011: Ex-Dr. von Guttenberg Guttbye Rücktritt Demo'' (carnationberlin) *'youtube.com' 26.02.2011: Prof. Dr. Oliver Lepsius (Uni Bayreuth) sagt: Guttenberg ist ein Betrüger (bergelmir67) *'blog.br-online.de' 24.02.2011: Deutschland einig Doktorland? Das große Geschäft mit dem Titel (ADMIN Querulant) Chatzimarkakis * uni-bonn.tv '13.07.2011: Wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten: Philosophische Fakultät entzieht Georgios Chatzimarkakis den Doktorgrad'' (Prof. Dr. Günther Schulz) Missbrauch Dr. Heinz W. * Bayerischer Rundfunk 2.4.2015: Chefarzt wegen sexuellen Missbrauchs vor Gericht Comedy Musik (alles auf Youtube) Guttenberg *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZSjyfkuZYWA Guttenberg Song/ Lied - Der Song zum Rücktrit''t] 01.03.2011 (hannesmehnER) *Kein Song über zu Guttenberg 23.02.2011 (DasWarZuDreist) *(Dr.) Pinocchio zu Guttenberg'' 22.02.2011 (MrZeitspieler) *''MrRenz feat. Dr.Plag - Tanz den Guttenbergi 22.02.2011 (MrRenz) *Nonnenmacher - Ich find das gutt'' 22.02.2011 (djnonnenmacher) *''Die Karaokeboys - alles nur Karl Theodor - der Song zur Guttenberg Doktorarbeit'' 21.02.2011 (laeuftentertainment) *''Guttenberg Lied'' 18.02.2011 (Egalisator) *''Der ffn-Guttenberg-Song zur Doktorarbeit'' 18.02.2011 (20JahreFFN) *''Rainer von Vielen - Copy Paste (Gutt-Version) 17.02.2011 (vonvielen) Bilderserien Guttenberg *'n.tv.de '''01.03.2011:' ''Guttbuye Glamour? Ende gutt, alles gutt Mediathek Koch-Mehrin *zum Pressespiegel zu Fehlverhalten *zum Pressespiegel zur Wissenschaftsethik *zum''' Inhalt''' Kategorie:Medien Kategorie:Quellenverzeichnis Kategorie:News/Magazine Kategorie:Medien Kategorie:Pharmaindustrie Kategorie:Quellenverzeichnis Kategorie:News/Magazine Kategorie:Medien Kategorie:Quellenverzeichnis Kategorie:News/Magazine Kategorie:Medien Kategorie:Quellenverzeichnis Kategorie:Videos/Audios Kategorie:Guttenberg Kategorie:Medien Kategorie:Quellenverzeichnis Kategorie:News/Magazine Kategorie:Medien Kategorie:Quellenverzeichnis Kategorie:Audio/Video Kategorie:Wissenschaft Kategorie:Quellenverzeichnis Kategorie:Medien